


Making New Friends?

by jacquelee



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 09:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15905490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: Zari is on a mission to make new friends. Or not.





	Making New Friends?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a deep dish kind of love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13262721) by [plinys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys). 



> I am very interested in Zari's past. The Legends read her rep sheet and I can't help but wondering how and when she committed all those crimes. The why is much easier, obviously, but I really want to know the details of how she lived back then, constantly on the run, trying to help people, trying to live her life with ARGUS controlling every aspect of it. So, here you go, this is my take on a small bit of it.
> 
> Written for a challenge in [Superheroland](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com) on Livejournal. The challenge was to take the first line of a favorite fic and write a new fic for it. I took "a deep dish kind of love" by plinys (as well as a fic by lucylikestowrite because I couldn't decide, you can check that out too). I have a lot of favorite fics, but plinys is definitely one of my favorite authors and I had an idea for this as soon as I read the first sentence, so here you go (posted with permission, of course).

She's trying to make new friends. 

Or at least that is what everyone else here thinks. That she is new in town and just trying to fit in with this crowd of suck ups and conservative assholes. Okay, so some of them are just trying to survive in this hellhole of a world but a lot of them, like the guy who has been talking to her for more than ten minutes about how lucky everyone is that ARGUS keeps them safe and how he was personally responsible for putting metas in prison, are complicit.

More than that, they are the perpetrators themselves. They thrive on others' pain, love to point out how they are different and pure and abuse people simply because they can. Trying to keep a straight face and her fake smile in place, Zari closes her hand around the recorder hidden in the gloves she is wearing, the familiar feeling grounding her.

She tells herself to remember the mission. Remember why they are here. She tries to discreetly look for Behrad in the crowd, who is disguised as one of the waitstaff, an excellent way to get fingerprints from dirty glasses, but can't make him out at the moment and this douche of a man is still droning on. 

"And they are trying to smuggle these abominations out of the country by disguising them as normal children, can you imagine? To send your children to the same school as one of those monsters? It is truly a blessing that ARGUS is developing better detection systems." 

Finally they were getting somewhere. She nearly whooped but disguised it with a little cough and a big fake smile. 

"A new detection system? That sounds fascinating. Tell me more, such an important man as you, I'm sure you know everything there is about it." 

She cringed internally and was afraid that she laid it on a little thick but apparently this guy was just as gullible as he was cruel, because he immediately began outlining exactly the information she needed to hack into his company's network and render the new detection system ineffective before it even got distributed. 

When he finished laying out everything she needed to destroy his efforts of imprisoning children, she looked at him with her first true smile this evening and excused herself to the bathroom. Outside of the main room, away from any guests, she met up with Behrad, confirming that they got his fingerprints and with his voiceprint nicely tucked away in her pocket they went back to their place to make an exact plan of action. 

Once there, she changed out of the uncomfortable dress and wiped the make up off her face. She didn't like these parties, didn't like to pretend to be someone she was not. This was her true self, and now that they had the information needed, there was no reason for her to ever go back there. 

No, she's not trying to make new friends. Not among those people. She's just trying to survive in a world that wants to destroy her and everyone like her.


End file.
